


Cakes are Delicious

by KrekeOrca



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Gen, Graphite eating cakes, Other, Parad likes graphite eating cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrekeOrca/pseuds/KrekeOrca
Summary: Graphite wants to eat cake, I mean why not?





	Cakes are Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after I saw Graphite stole Hiiro's cake (in which episode I forgot) and I thought it was so cute that he enjoyed it :D  
> Let's be friends on tumblr! krekeorca.tumblr.com

"How about if we eat cake?"

One day, on a regular day with no plans and on attacking the riders and an exactly boring one that is, Graphite proposed a somewhat odd way to spend the day.

"What? Cake? You serious?" Parad questioned Graphite with disbelief.

Graphite was faced the other way from Graphite, but he know that the dragon man blushed a little, "I'm just thinking of a way to spend the day."

Parad grinned, "if you say so," he stood from his seat, "I know a place."

* * *

 

 

"I think the Cheese Cake is delicious, but I still prefer the Shortcake." Graphite without anyone asking, share his thoughts on the cakes served in the shop.

"Mm-hm," Parad replied simply. The cake shop he took Graphite to was small and cozy with vintage details and a warm atmosphere. They sat outside on the terrace with the view of the streets.

"And the muffins are a little overbaked, bit it gives a unique burned taste." Graphite continues on.

"Mm-hm."

Parad doesn't understand a damn word what Graphite's talking about and how a villain from an RPG adventure game could have such knowledge on cakes, but he sure knows a lot.

 _Maybe it's from his old hostess' memory server,_ Parad thought. He had heard about how Brave's deceased girlfriend loved desserts (and thus making Brave himself fond of them).

The memory server not only gives a bugster the memory of the person they infected, but also gives them some of their traits as well, just like how Graphite and his hostess shared the same fondness towards cakes.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Graphite pointed the half-eaten cake on Parad's plate.

"Nah, I'm full." Parad passed his plate to Graphite, who accepted it with hidden glee.

Parad watched as Graphite finished his cake for him. It's actually weirdly amusing watching Graphite eat cakes like this. Maybe it was because he rarely seen Graphite enjoying himself and not thinking about constant battles with the Riders.

They could do this more often.

"Hey, you got something," Parad pointed a smudge of cream on Graphite's cheek.

"What?" Graphite cluelessly trying to find the source of matter, but when he couldn't find it Parad took the initiative to rub his palm to clean Graphite's cheek himself.

"You're right," Parad licked his palm, "the Shortcakes are better." He grinned.

Graphite's cheek took a shade pink, "I know I'm right."

Parad chuckled, "Yes you are."

Parad wasn't sure he enjoyed the cakes served more or enjoyed eating them with Graphite. But, either way he wanted to do it again.

 


End file.
